


Quinceañera

by AmethystScythes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Minor Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), No beta we die like Sunset Curve, One-sided Nick/Julie, quinceañera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystScythes/pseuds/AmethystScythes
Summary: The Molinas weren't able to have Julie's quinceañera because her mother's illness was diagnosed a bit before her 15th birthday. Ray and her aunt Victoria decided that they should plan it because of all the good things happening in her life and that they missed that milestone. Post Orpheum performance. Who will be Julie's escort, what do the guys think about this? Will Reggie ever quit using cheesy pick-up lines?
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Nick
Comments: 19
Kudos: 258





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just seeing where I'm going with this, sorry I suck at updating. If I really just dump this, I'll put it up for adoption. This is really just a starter more than anything and had to get it out of my head. Will update tags.

It was 2 months before Julie’s 16th birthday, her family didn’t really celebrate her 15th since they had gotten the diagnosis of her mother’s illness a couple of weeks prior. Everything seemed to be going well and relatively normal, as normal as you can get with 3 ghosts living in your garage, her tía and papí decided to surprise her with something.

“Mija! Come down here, we have something to show you.” Her tía excitedly threw the door open while Julie was upstairs.

“Coming!” Julie yelled, getting off her bed and heading downstairs. As soon as she came down, her tía shrieked in excitement while Ray had a large box that was tied with a ribbon.

“What is it? My birthday isn’t for a while, and we already celebrated my performance at the Orpheum.” The teenager looked suspiciously at her father and tía. Ray gave Julie the box for her to open.

“We know but we think now is a good time to start planning.” Her father smiled. “Go ahead and open it.”

Julie opened the box while looking suspiciously at her family. She pulled out a deep red, puffy dress and a tiara.

“Surprise!” Her tía squealed. “We’re going to throw you a quínce! This is your mother’s box from hers, you can see everything including her album.” 

“This is just to give you an idea of what you want for your dress mija.” Her father told her.

“But I’m turning 16, not 15.” Julie began checking out the shoes and dress that belonged to her mother. 

“We know sweetie, but since we didn’t give you one last year, we’ll do it this year. You know how important this is to our family, and last year we didn’t want to stress your mother out with all the planning.” Her tía told her.

“So this year we thought that we would make it up. We already invited the whole familía to come down for your birthday. Your classmates from dance and friends will be majority of your damas and chambelans.” Ray said excitedly. “Your tía and I know you’ll need an escort and we thought that Nick would be the perfect gentleman. Flynn mentioned to us you two already have a dance choreographed from school so it would be easier. Unless…. you have someone else in mind?”

Julie’s mind flashed to Luke, but she knew that him and the guys couldn’t maintain their physical bodies long enough to attend a party. As much as she would like that, she knew she would have to go with the safer route, plus Nick was such a sweetheart and a friend. He still would ask her to give him a chance, but he would never make her feel awkward or guilty. 

“I don’t know, it seems like a lot of planning, and I have some local gigs with the band. I’m not sure how to plan it all.” Julie said, trying to wrap her head around it.

“That’s what I am here for baby, your tía will be taking care of the planning with your papa. I already got a venue booked, a DJ, and have a caterer in mind. I’ll take care of the hard stuff, you just pick things that you like and I will take care of it mija.” Julie’s aunt said and gave her a kiss on the teen’s forehead. 

“Please Julie, you’re growing up so fast and I would like to take some more pictures of you officially becoming a young woman.” Her dad said, his voice slightly cracking. “I can’t believe how fast you’ve grown in the past few months. Soon you’ll be graduating, touring around the country, getting married and-”

“Woah! Okay papí, let’s have a quínce, you don’t have to say anything else.” Julie said, hugging Ray. 

“Let’s get started, this weekend we’ll go to a store for a fitting so we can find you the perfect dress! We can invite Flynn too, we will need her!” Julie couldn’t help but feel a pit in her stomach just knowing how big of a deal this was going to be. “Oh! Your band can also perform at it too, it will be great to show the family how talented you are.”

“Alright tía.” Julie gave her tía a tight hug with her dad. “I’m going to finish my homework and Flynn is going to come by later to hang in mom’s studio.” 

* * *

“Jules, I came as fast as I could, what’s the 911!” Flynn threw her bedroom door open.

“Let’s go to the studio, this involves everyone.” Julie said while lifting the box full of her mother’s quinceañera items. They arrived at the studio and the guys were just using the laptop Julie lent them so they could learn more about the modern world. The guys could make themselves tangible for at most 10 minutes, at first after Caleb’s curse was broken it would only last for 2 minutes, but they’ve been able to increase it with time. 

“Julie, did you know that dogs can talk! There’s this one that says ‘I love you’ and it’s so cool!” Reggie said all excited while the other 2 guys were just shaking their heads at the bassist’s antics. 

“Hey guys, so I have something kind of important that’s coming up.” Julie said and she put her box on top of the piano. The guys noticed Flynn was there and made themselves visible.

“What’s up?” Luke said and Alex got up from the couch. She opened the box and dragged out the dress, tiara, shoes, and the album.

“Is someone getting married? I bet it’s your aunt right! This seems like a good design but I don’t think red is her color, especially for a wedding.” Alex said, judging the contents of the box. Julie laughed.

“No, this is my mom’s stuff from her quinceañera, my family is planning mine for my birthday this year.” Julie said and Flynn squealed.

“This is gonna be so much fun! I can’t wait, ooh does your family have any hotties? Mama needs some arm candy. I’ve never been to one!” Flynn was hyping up the event. 

“What’s a queen-cen-ara?” The boys asked. 

“My girl Julie is becoming a woman!” Flynn said. 

“Wait, how does that happen?” Reggie asked, only to get elbowed by Alex.

“Well, it’s a tradition in my family to have a party that symbolizes a girl becoming a woman at 15. It involves a court of 14 girls and 15 guys. The girl gets dressed up and wears flats, her father puts heels on her and does a dance with his daughter who is now a woman. It’s a lot of dancing and a huge party that’s all symbolic, my entire family will be there.”

“Aren’t you already 15?” Luke asked.

Julie hesitated. “W-we didn’t have one last year since we found out about… mom’s condition before my birthday.” It got silent for a moment.

“Sorry.” Luke said, unintentionally making things awkward.

“Well anyway, we got a lot of planning to do! But first let’s go through your mom’s album!” Flynn grabbed the book and plopped on the couch. 

“My aunt invited you to come with us to the dress fitting this weekend Flynn. It’s going to be boring and you don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” Julie told her.

“I’m not going to miss this for the world. Gonna see what I need to pick for the court!” Flynn said, already opening the album. The boys plopped around to look at the pictures.

“Oh my God, is that Ray?!” Reggie raised his voice and pointed at the young man dancing with Julie’s mom.

“Yeah, they’ve known each other since high school, they were just friends then but met again in their 20s.” Julie said. They continued to flip through the album of the family, the escorts, all the dancing, overall it looked like a blast.

“That reminds me, who is going to be your escort?” Flynn said, arching her eyebrow. Alex, Reggie and Luke all looked at the singer waiting for an answer. The marketing manager continued in a teasing tone. “After all, it might be the future Mr. Molina you’re dancing with.”

Julie let out an amused huff at the comment while Luke did not like what Flynn was implying.

“Ray and I have to approve of this future Mr. Molina, if I don’t approve then he won’t approve.” Reggie said confidently with his arms crossed. 

“I was thinking Nick, we’re already dance partners and we have a routine already choreographed. We could probably change it up a bit, but it should be fine.” Julie said, trying to move the focus back to the album.

“Might need to tone that routine down.” Flynn said fanning herself. “Your performance with him was intense, you two didn’t have eyes for anyone but each other.”

Alex and Reggie looked at Luke who tightened his hand into a ball and looked at Julie who was trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. 

“Pssh, no, th-that’s, no, that’s got nothing to do with it. You’re exaggerating, it was mediocre at best.” Julie stuttered out.

“Oh, that cute guy who dresses sharp and has a crush on Julie?” Luke said in the same mocking tone he had when he first saw the blonde lifer. Julie rolled her eyes, able to compose herself.

“That’s the one!” Flynn said winking at Julie. “I even have, in my possession, the first love song she wrote during -”

Julie managed to cut her best friend off by jabbing her elbow into the girl and glare. Alex and Reggie both oohed at that while Luke was wondering where this so called love song was. 

“Shut up! We’ll probably be inviting some of the girls from our dance class and a few of my cousins so we can learn a routine in time.” Julie said, finally able to compose herself. “Oh, and my dad says he wants us to perform to show my family since they’ll be flying out.”

“Time to write a new song, maybe something with more drums, right Luke?” Alex was trying to get Luke out of his head. Luke now wanted to snoop around for that love song and see it for himself.

“Uh, yeah, sure. We have 2 months to come up with something, I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” Luke said.

“Your family got any cute girls?” Reggie asked. “Tell them I’m single!”

“And dead!” Alex chimed in which made the goofball pout. At this point the boys ran out of time to keep themselves tangible and disappeared from Flynn’s vision who flinched from the suddenness.

“Too bad you guys can’t attend the party for everyone to see.” Flynn lamented. “It’d be great if you guys could be a part of the court and dance with Julie.”

“Luke, Alex and Reggie I hope you guys don’t mind. I swear it won’t distract me from the band, and I know it won’t be as much fun for you all but I hope you’ll be there with me.” Julie asked shyly.

“We’d do anything for you Julie.” Luke said, trying to put his hand on her shoulder but it ended up going through her. He awkwardly put his arms to his side like nothing happened.

“You can count on me to be there, Ray needs someone to make sure his pictures are great!” Reggie said.

“Is it alright if I invite Willie?” Alex asked.

“Of course you can! I hope he doesn’t mind, I'll steal you away for a song with the band.” Julie laughed as Alex fist pumped.

“What are they saying?” Flynn asked.

“They’re in.” Julie smiled. 


	2. Yes to the Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I still suck at writing you guys. I have the links in mind for all the outfits for Julie and her court, I just don't know when/where I should post them. Also the quince dress I have in mind for Julie does not have dahlias sadly, I just felt that it was a nice touch. Again, sorry if this chapter is boring, I'm rusty at writing.

Sure enough the weekend came around quick and Julie was not looking forward to spending the entire day looking for a dress. At least Flynn would be with her to help make things fun. They would be checking out other dresses or suits for Julie’s court. The main goal though is to find a dress that she loves, her Aunt Victoria approves of, and would make her papí cry.

“Don’t forget sweetheart we need to find a tiara, some jewelry, and 2 sets of shoes.” Aunt Victoria ushered her niece into the store and began to browse.

“2 pairs of shoes?” Flynn questioned.

“Remember, there’s the part where my dad will change my flats to high heels before our father-daughter dance?” Julie reminded her.

“Dang, okay girl, let’s see if we can find my underachiever everything she needs today.” Flynn said, dragging Julie to check out some gowns. After picking a couple of dresses she felt a quick tap.

“What are you doing here?” Julie asked, more surprised than anything.

“Reggie went to hang out with your dad, Luke is visiting his parents and Willie is probably skating in a museum somewhere. I thought I could help you with the men’s clothes or offer an opinion from a 3rd perspective.” Alex responded. “After all, I wanna look good too when Willie and I are at your party.” 

Julie was happy to have someone who could cheer her up with their sassy remarks and dance moves. She also found it adorable how hard Willie and Alex were crushing on each other, but neither really made their relationship official, despite the fact both ghosts were aware it was mutual.

“Are one of the boys here?” Flynn asked, looking in the direction Julie was staring. "If you so much as think about entering that fitting room while Julie is getting dressed, you best believe that even though I can't touch you I can still hurt your instruments." 

Alex laughed as he fogged up a nearby mirror and wrote his name on it. Julie told the boys to not appear where cameras were present just in case someone recognized them and played the security footage later.

“Oh hey boo, no pun intended." Flynn waved. Alex wrote “Hey girl” in the same mirror and Flynn smiled. "My threat don't apply to you." 

“Thanks Alex, it means a lot you’d want to spend the day with me for something so boring.” Julie was so thankful since she had something in mind for him. 

“Well, I will be perusing the vests and button-ups while you ladies look for what you need.” Alex told her.

“Actually, can you do me a favor Alex? Please make sure my aunt stays clear of the extremely puffy dresses, I want to make sure I can actually move around.” The 15 year old asked.

“Ooh, that’s gonna be tough. When I first came into the store that is all that woman was looking at.” Alex’s pitch went up as he said the next part. “I’ll do my best, but I don’t want to trigger her like Reggie did.” 

“Nice use of the word trigger, you are learning and updating your dictionary.” Julie responded and laughed as Flynn nodded her head in approval of what Julie said, even though the trumpet player couldn’t hear him speak. “Do your best, and pick out some good clothes, I know I can rely on you. Between Luke and his love of old, sleeveless band tees and Reggie being, well…. Reggie…. ”

“Yeah, let’s avoid that. Well I will bid you adieu until you need me.” Alex bowed deeply and twirled himself to the men’s section. Julie laughed and told Flynn what the blonde ghost did.

The singer was grateful she was wearing her spandex shorts, she constantly switched dresses in the changing room then ran to the viewing area that was surrounded in mirrors. She picked a couple of dresses that looked nice but nothing really stood out. She stayed in the changing area as Flynn and her aunt kept handing her dress after dress to model for them. 

“Oh mija, muy bonita! I think pink is your color.” Her tía gushed.

“I don’t know, this doesn’t seem me, and the top is tight, it’s hard to move.” Julie attempted to twist her upper body but to no avail. “It took both of you to help me into this dress because there’s so much frills and laces to tighten.”

“I’m with Julie on this, it’s just so….. girly? Doesn’t seem like the right kind of dress. Let’s keep going.” Flynn handed the next dress and hustled her friend back into the changing room. 

Julie felt like she tried on every dress there was, nothing really peaked her interest. Alex came to the viewing area where Julie was modeling another one of her aunt’s selections, which made him show his disapproval.

“I think I found the perfect dress for you! I put it on the rack right next to the mirror I was at with Flynn, ask her to bring it to you.” Alex confidently stated and sat on a nearby chair.

“Hey Flynn, is it just you out there?”

“Yeah Jules, whatcha need?” 

“Alex said he found the perfect dress, I’m trying not to get my hopes up but can you grab it? He says it's the first one on the rack near the mirror from earlier.” Julie went back to the dressing room to change out and waited for Flynn to bring her the dress.

“Yooo! Julie, I think our boy got it right, I think this is the dress!” Flynn hung the dress over the top of the changing room door. Julie just sighed at the fact she had to put on another dress and didn’t want to get excited over nothing. She put the dress over her head without even checking it out. 

“Can you come in and help me with the back?” Julie asked, waiting for Flynn to come in. Once the singer got situated she went to the viewing room that had mirrors all around, and Julie finally got to see what she was wearing. It actually made her tear up. “This is it, this is the dress!”

The dress was white and puffy, not as obnoxiously puffy as what her aunt was picking out for her. The reason why the dress was perfect was because the lacing pattern on the bodice, the flower pattern was made of dahlias which made the dress kind of feathery. For Julie, it felt like it was another sign from her mother and that she was still with her, even during this important milestone.

“I told you so, after all I am the most fashionable after you.” Alex grinned.

“Alex, show yourself so I can hug you.” Julie said, emotion heavy in her voice. Alex did as she wished and Julie threw herself at the now tangible boy. “I-it’s perfect! Flynn, get in here.”

“Those better be tears of joy, makin’ me blush and start the waterworks in public.” Alex said and hugged both the girls.

“As her best friend and role model, I can guarantee she is crying out of happiness.” Flynn said, trying not to get emotional like the other 2 in their group hug and dabbed carefully at her eyes. “Man, I’m havin’ a good eyeliner day, or at least I was. Both of ya gotta stop doing this to me!”

“Julie, mí princesa, mira! I think you might like this one.” Julie’s aunt was about to round the corner into the viewing room. Alex disappeared from normal lifers’ view just in time. Julie wiped her eyes which were still watering and smiled at Victoria.

“This is the dress.” She showed her aunt who gasped and saw the dahlias as the lace flower pattern. Her aunt covered her mouth and did the sign of the cross.

“Looks like your mama was with us today.” Victoria began to choke up with emotion. “I can’t believe you've grown to such a beautiful woman. I know my sister is watching you and is so, so proud of you.”

Victoria pulled Julie into a tight embrace, kissing her niece on the forehead. 

Choosing the shoes and tiara was so much easier than the actual dress. An employee showed Julie that the particular dress she selected was modeled in a catalog with a matching tiara that they carried. The pianist wasn’t too picky on the heels, after all, the dress hid her feet and the only time that the heels would be seen was when her father put them on her. 

Thankfully Alex did come along with them, he had a great taste in clothes and colors. He selected what the chambelanes would be wearing as part of her court and Flynn picked out dresses for the damas that matched. Julie’s aunt picked out the matching outfit for who would be the escort for her niece and had the employees start an account with all the details. All they had to do now was have the court show up to get their measurements, as soon as she got the invitations out. 

* * *

Alex warped back to the garage and plopped on the couch, surprising Luke and Reggie who had their instruments at the piano working on a song.

“Where’ve you been? Did you and Willie go on another screaming date?” Luke joked while he had a pen cap between his teeth. 

“You know, I did that once with a girl for a date, never saw her again.” Reggie shrugged while Luke and Alex probably knew that Reggie did something quirky to cause his date to leave.

“No, I was actually helping Julie pick out a dress for her quince if you must know. The perfect one actually, man she’s really going to shine.” Alex smugly said, putting his hands behind his head as he leaned back. “She cried because I did such an incredible job.”

“Julie always shines, no matter what she’s wearing.” Luke said without thinking and Reggie had a grin on his face.

“And there’s that chemistry, oozing out again.” Reggie pointed out as Alex cringed at the phrase 'oozing'. The country lover was readjusting the shoulder strap of his bass. “Come on man, we’re your best friends, we literally died together from eating hotdogs. I don’t think there’s anything more embarrassing than that so you can be honest with us.”

“I swear the both of you are always ganging up on me if I so much as mention Julie’s name.” Luke responded defensively, then he asked nonchalantly, “So.... what’s she gonna wear?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Alex said in a singsong voice. “ Ray scheduled a photoshoot soon for the invitations. He hasn’t even seen the dress, Victoria wants to surprise him once Julie is all glamoured up. I even helped pick out the matching outfit for her escort, _Nick_ to wear.”

Alex knew he was fishing for a reaction, hoping that Luke would take the bait. He knew how to press the guitarist’s buttons, and he definitely pressed down, hard.

“I’ve seen that Nick kid, she should choose someone who doesn’t get nervous and won't look so awkward. He doesn’t even look that strong either, I have more muscle than the guy and I’m dead.” Luke retorted. Reggie smirked at Alex who returned a shared look between the two, confirming that their friend is still trying to deny everything. 

“I don’t know, I mean Flynn did say Julie wrote a love song after their performance. Who knows, maybe something will happen between the two during their dance practice for her party. They'll be spending a lot of time together, and a lot of touching. ” Alex said, adding more fuel to the fire. Luke scoffed.

“Julie is too good for the guy, and besides, she has music to focus on. Music is the most important love in a musician's life, romance can come second. There ain’t no way she’ll have time for a guy in her life. After all this quince business is done, we’ll forget who Nick even is. We gotta start touring and writing new songs like we always said we'd do.” Luke stated with conviction, trying to reason with the others and convince himself.

“By we, you mean you and Julie. It’s mostly you two spending time together. Just remember, she actually ages. When we were still alive at 17, that was our prime to start looking for chicks.” Reggie smiled, thinking of the little fanclub they had back in the day as Sunset Curve. “Even as an up and rising band the two of us, minus Alex, still managed a few dates.”

Luke internally panicked, realizing that when people did start to recognize them all as Sunset Curve, a lot of girls were always flirting or asking them out. Since he and the guys were just 'phantoms' in Julie and the Phantoms, the only person who would stand out is Julie. Nick was just the beginning, who knows how many dudes would be flocking to her. 

“Hey, we’re back!” Julie pushed the door open with Flynn trailing behind. “Sorry it took so long, but we can spend the rest of the weekend rehearsing for tomorrow’s show.”

Luke was the first to manifest into his physical form and placed his hands on Julie’s shoulders, making her have direct eye contact with him. Reggie and Alex manifested a bit after Luke, but both had pleased looks on their faces. Flynn just watched as the scene unfold.

“Look, I know this party and all is super duper important, but you gotta promise me that our band will always come first after your school!” Luke said with distress clearly noticeable in his voice and face. His eyebrows scrunched together. “Say you will, yeah?” 

“What brought this up?” Julie was completely confused and aware of the close proximity of Luke, she tried not to look deeper into his hazel eyes. 

“Just promise that you will put music first.” He gripped her shoulders a bit tighter, but not enough to make her feel uncomfortable. He paused, quietly with a bit of pleading that made her focus back on his eyes. “Please Julie.”

Julie looked around at Reggie and Alex who were noticing how fascinating the plants are while whistling. She bet those 2 had something to do with Luke acting up, and Flynn just had a face that said “mhmm, told you so” while also having disapproval visible on her pursed lips.

“Look Luke, whatever it is, don’t worry. Music is what my mom left me and I will follow through. After all, she wrote me a song that told me just how much she believes in me and sent you guys to me.” Julie smiled and brought her hands up to grab Luke’s off her shoulders. She brought both his hands together between hers and gave a reaffirming squeeze that would have made Luke’s heart skip a beat if he was still alive. She returned his gaze which made his Adam's apple bob. “I promise that _you_ and the band will always come first. Now let’s start practice after Flynn and I grab a snack from the kitchen.”

Luke and the guys just nodded, then the two girls headed for the house. As soon as the coast was clear, the drummer and bassist looked somewhat guilty.

“Sorry man, we didn’t mean to get you all worked up.” Reggie apologized, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Same, we were just teasing you and didn’t realize how much you actually care and thought about this.” Alex said sincerely.

“Well, I do care and sometimes that's all I think of! Does that make you happy? When I thought that we were going to have to leave Julie one way or another because of Caleb’s curse, I felt like I only showed up just to make her miserable again after her mom died.” Luke's voice started to crack. “We don’t know how long we will be here. We know we’re dead and we can’t ever come back to life! You think I don’t want to see where me and Julie could be besides co-writers of our songs or fellow band members!? So if you could just drop it, that would be great! Now grab your instruments, and let’s rehearse”

Reggie and Alex were stunned into silence at how upset Luke was at the situation he was in. Luke grabbed his six-string and stomped outside, waiting for Julie to come back to the studio while the other two bandmates were left to simmer with their thoughts for a bit.

* * *

Julie ran up to her room, with Flynn on her tail, and the pianist jumped on her bed to scream.

“Girl, you have it bad. Actually, both of you have it bad, it’s so sweet it could give me diabetes.” Flynn was grossed out a bit. “I swear all of this puppy love is just too much for me to watch.”

“Why is it when the guy I had a crush on for years becomes single when I finally move on!? And when I do move on it’s someone who will never age, can mostly only be seen by me, and is dead.” Julie yelled in her pillow this time out of frustration. “This really is not fair.”

Flynn sat on the bed next to her best friend, knowing how much Julie truly liked Luke but not wanting to see her best friend broken again. When Julie’s mom passed away, she had never seen someone so dead yet heartbroken except for maybe Ray. Rose was Julie’s muse, and after she passed it was like all the music just died within her best friend. Now her love of music was back, along with a new muse in the form of Luke. If she ended up somehow having a relationship with the musician spirit, there would probably be no recovery if he finally completed his unfinished business with the group. 

“I know that you really like Luke, and that you probably have never had so much in common with someone else. Julie." Flynn paused, looking at her friend and putting her hand on her back. "You know I am saying this because I love you and have been there for you through the lowest point of your life, please don’t get hurt. I know I’m pushy, but at least give Nick a chance. Even if you don’t feel the same for him as you used to, it would keep you at bay with Luke and you might even remember why you crushed on that jock in the first place.” 

“I just don’t know Flynn, I mean, I know I’m young but I have never felt anything like this in my life. Not even when my mom was around writing music with me.” Julie sighed, sitting up and hugging a pillow to her chest. 

Flynn made up her mind, if Julie gave Nick a chance and it just did not work, she would give up at trying to persuade her best friend. The marketing manager would encourage Julie to take her unique relationship with the lead singer from 1995 to whatever you can consider next level. 

“Come on, we gotta head back to the studio to practice. After all, as your marketing manager you have a performance at a small music festival in town tomorrow. I need you all to play so much that your music is on the local radio station and the crowd starts singing along with you!” Flynn clapped her hands in a chop-chop manner, knowing she should not keep pressing her best friend on her love life, or lack thereof.

* * *

The band rehearsal went relatively smooth, Flynn was able to see them essentially the whole time since Julie was playing with the boys. Julie fell flat a few times on her vocals and Luke somehow managed to break a couple of his strings, but eventually the two fell back into their normal groove. The next night the band performed Edge of Great, Finally Free, and finished with Stand Tall. The audience was eating up the magnetism between Julie and Luke as lead vocals. It also helped how the audience was in awe of the “holograms” that would disappear from time to time, or seeing Julie walk through them. Making memories in the present in this little music family was priority, and they were enjoying every second of it. 


End file.
